


to see me, the way you see me

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie gets distracted while editing and revising her thesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to see me, the way you see me

Lizzie likes to spread out when she does work. She really does, takes over every available surface inch that she can put something on. Currently, she's in the living room of the apartment with her thesis. Pages and pages spread out on the coffee table, highlighters in a myriad of colors and different ink shades marking up the otherwise white and black, said pens and highlighters on pages already looked at, a mug of tea that's lukewarm and absently neglected with only lazy sips, a shoe under the table itself, and a small ramekin full of toasted cheerios for snacking. It's comfortable, to put it lightly.

The apartment's quiet too except for the scritching of note taking and changes and editing. No music, no traffic from outside, or neighbors, the light from the wide windows the only contact with the outside world. The other noise comes from the occupant seated across from her on the chaise.

She's nearly forgotten she's not alone, so silent he is when clicking away on his laptop, but notice she does when a curling sensation slides over her. She looks up to find him staring and she knows he's been staring at her for some time now. Intuition and that lingering feeling.

"Did you say something?" she asks, because she knows sometimes she gets so lost in her work and stuff that she ignores others; Lydia's always been the one to point this out, usually accompanied by throwing gummy bears at her until she focused on her.

Darcy shakes his head. "No."

Lizzie feels the ends of her mouth twitch at his succinct answer. "You just like watching me then?" She purses her mouth and gives him a little look with narrowed eyes. "You know some people might think it a little creepy. You staring at me like that."

He cants his head to the side, watching her, his laptop and whatever Pemberley Digital work forgotten. "Is it wrong to want to admire you?"

There's a giddiness that unfurls in her stomach at that. They've only been together for a short amount of time, but it feels longer some days, and then when he says things like this or traces his fingers on her hipbone or the back of her neck, she really does feel like new and alive. There's a heat too that lingers in her stomach, makes her skin blush and her fingers twitch. "No, I suppose not."

"It doesn't bother you does it?" Another thing he does, as if he's afraid to upset her or do something wrong. They're both still terrible insecure and shy some days, though they bumble through it together most often.

A full smile takes over her face, her hands already relaxing and letting her thesis pages slide to the couch's cushions. She rises and feels the full weight of him as he watches her walk to him. His laptop she shifts away, letting it carefully rest on the table. His arms are already open when she goes to slide into his lap, a smooth movement that brings her up against the length of him like she wants. "Hello," she breathes out against his lips before kissing him.

Darcy pulls her closer and kisses her back, and she figures she can take a break from editing and work. She deserves it. Her mouth tips up again in a smile as she presses them against him, feeling the solidness of his hand against the small of her back, the way his muscles twitch when she cups her hands around his shoulders for better leverage.

If a few pens happen to fall to the floor or her pages get out of order or his work gets logged out, neither of them really care.


End file.
